


Always Smiling

by Tangerine



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Jean Grey takes some time to decompress. Storm, looking to spend time with her newly resurrected friend, joins her.





	Always Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



> This takes place immediately after the Phoenix Resurrection limited series.

Jean hadn’t set out to waste her Friday night feeling maudlin, but it had happened all the same.

Despite being alive again – _again_ , she thought with a soft huff, shaking her head, _what sort of life do I lead that this happens more than once?_ – she still felt out of step, like everyone was just barely within sight. After saying goodbye to the Phoenix, her life had quickly turned into a whirlwind, which left little room for relaxation. She had so many thoughts about how the world was now and how she could help, but she just had no time to breathe. 

So she was taking that time. 

Just one night, just for herself, and then she would do what the world needed of her. 

So far, this resurrection had been easier than the first – at least this time she had woken up surrounded by the illusion of friendly faces – but that wasn’t saying much. She still felt unsettled, which she knew would pass. And until then... she had a bowl of popcorn and a movie to watch.

She was just sinking down onto the couch when Ororo came into the room. Her expression lit up like it had every day since Jean had returned. It made Jean feel like a gift, someone precious who deserved to be cherished. When Ororo looked at her, eyes as bright as the sky, Jean felt _happy_. 

"May I join you?" Ororo asked with a warm smile. 

"Always, 'Ro," Jean replied, shuffling over to make room. Inexplicably, Ororo was wearing soft, flannel pants covered in bunnies and a t-shirt that said _bad hare day_. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"A gift from Kitten," Ororo explained, sighing fondly. 

"They're cute. They suit you."

"They _are_ comfortable," Ororo admitted. "So... what are we watching tonight?" 

Jean crossed her arms, running her palms over her upper arms. The room had always been on the chilly side. It reminded her of winters at home in Annandale-on-Hudson. "You pick. I need fluff. Nice, relaxing fluff where I don't have to think. I've been dead. There's so much I haven't seen."

"Far too much, my friend." Ororo reached for her hand, squeezing it, and Jean smiled gratefully at the shared warmth. "I have missed you, Jean. Your absence left a noticeable hole in my life, and I'm beyond happy that you're back. I don't think I've told you that, but I feel it every day."

"I never know whose face I'll see when I open my eyes again. It was a relief to see you," Jean admitted, touching a hand to Ororo's face. She tried to clamp down on the emotion spilling out of her... and failed. It'd been a long week, and she felt stretched thin, like an elastic about to snap. 

"I wanted to be there for you." Ororo's head was blissfully quiet, which Jean suspected was intentional, and she appreciated that more than anything. "I knew you would need your friends."

"I definitely needed one of them," Jean said, nudging Ororo gently with her elbow. 

Ororo laughed, low and warm. She plucked the remote from Jean's fingers and started browsing the movie selection, dutifully studying the listing. Jean hadn't asked where it had all come from, but the technology had clearly changed again. She'd needed help to even use her new cell phone.

Jean sighed, and Ororo reach over to squeeze her thigh, once, eyes still fixed on the screen. 

She felt immediately better. 

They had spent many hours like this together, in the first days of their friendship and in the many years beyond. Just the two of them together, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. It had always brought her peace, these moments with her, and Jean let herself savour the moment. 

"You'll have to trust me on this one," Ororo told her after a few minutes, sitting back.

Jean smiled. "I always do, 'Ro." 

As the movie started, they leaned in, sharing space and the bowl of popcorn Jean had made. It was an older movie, but one that she didn't recognize – she must have been newly dead, which, again, caused her to marvel at how bizarre her life had been. She quickly fell into the story.

It was perfect, exactly what she needed. Her body finally relaxed, the tension melting away. It was still chilly, but Ororo selflessly shared her space and her body heat. At one point, her fingers danced up slowly Jean's arm, those blue eyes fixed on the television screen. Jean sighed softly. 

It felt good and right and comfortable, but she was still freezing. Jean blew on her own hands to warm them. Ororo paused the movie then reached for a blanket, a plaid, fuzzy thing that had been half-hidden under one of the side tables. She shook it out with a quick snap of her wrists. 

"I'm fine," Jean insisted as Ororo wrapped her up in it. 

"I've known you too long, and I know when you're lying."

"Then share it with me," Jean said, stretching one blanket-covered arm out like a wing. Ororo slid in next to her, and Jean gathered her with the blanket. This close, she could smell the floral notes of the shampoo Ororo used. The scent was incredible, and Jean pressed her face into it.

"It's Wakandan," Ororo murmured, voice warm with a smile. "I order it in."

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding," Jean replied, muffled by Storm's hair, one hand playing at the nape of Ororo's neck. It was an intimate touch, and she looked for signs of rejection. She found none. "I would have liked to be there. I've seen pictures of the dress. You looked stunning, 'Ro."

"It was a long time ago."

Jean pulled back, their eyes meeting. So many things had happened in her absence, both good and bad. She'd been shocked to learn about Scott, but they had made their peace. This time, she had woken up knowing it was over. But it broke her heart to know they had this in common, too. 

"Don't feel bad for me. It was a good experience. I regret nothing. Love is always precious."

"I'm glad for that," Jean told her. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"As do you."

Jean smiled, her fingers still sweeping over Ororo's skin, almost unconsciously. She looked at Ororo's mouth, at the curve of her lips and the way each corner lifted with a secret smile. It was nothing she hadn't considered before, idly, like a daydream, but their lives had never matched up. 

They matched up now. 

"It would not be unwelcome," Ororo said softly, that same smile Jean kept seeing from her passing over her face. "It would be different but never unwelcome. You'd always be my dearest friend."

"You keep smiling at me," Jean murmured, pressing her thumb to Ororo's lower lip, gentle.

Ororo smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "I do."

"It's hard to resist, 'Ro."

"It's supposed to be."

Jean laughed, breathless, then leaned in and pressed her mouth to Ororo's smile. There was a moment where she doubted herself, doubted this could work, doubted her dream, but then it flickered away, like nothing. Ororo's lips were soft and warm against hers, and Ororo kissed her back, hands lifting to Jean's hair, fingers twisting in it. They pulled apart briefly, lips wet, eyes bight, and grinned at each other. 

_Always smiling_ , Jean thought, happy, and kissed her again.


End file.
